Best Friends
by Rivia
Summary: Deciding that she'd rather not sleep alone after yet another eventful day, Pansy Parkinson seeks the company of her best-friend, Harry Potter. AU/Mid-war/Smut.


**Best Friends**

Chewing on his lip, Harry sucked in an annoyed breath against the freezing winter wind that blew through the tent. ' _Been out here for so long, it's already fucking snowing outside_ ,' Harry thought as he tossed and turned on his bunk – hoping to take this mind off the cold, or at least fight it off. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the wounds he sustained from his latest skirmish against Death Eaters, having re-opened old wounds during a climatic confrontation with Bellatrix Lestrange of all people. Harry felt his anger spike as the picture of Daphne lying limp on the floor, a pool of blood pooling around her as she shook in pain – the image still fresh on his mind as he now gazed up at the ceiling of the tent. Harry could already feel his blood seeping from his brow as he grounded his teeth in annoyance.

If not for his and Pansy's interference, the skirmish would've gone worse. Still, it's not like it was all bad – they'd managed to take down Bellatrix in the processes of saving Daphne, the former Black being split in half as the grizzly spell Sectumsempra dealt the final blow.

"Final blow? More like the crazed bitch looked like she went through a meat grinder." Harry laughed to himself, his words echoing around the tent. He remembered how both Pansy and Daphne looked, their normally fair skin had gone deathly pale – Pansy's in despair, whereas Daphne was on death's door. They had retreated after that, ignoring the shouts from the surviving Death Eaters – " _You're dead Potter! You and your two whores as well!_ " He'd almost turned back at that, if not for Pany's pleading gaze and frantic tugging at his arm. It wasn't the first time the three of them had engaged in battle, some being losses, most being victories – although they were winning, it still felt like any one of them could die at any moment…

Harry stopped his train of thought before he could finish, deciding it'd be better to ignore the slight pang in his chest at the thought of his two best-friends dying and instead to think on his war-torn body.

Pansy wasn't very pleased that he managed to once again reopen old wounds from anger alone; though, she didn't seem to mind driving him insane with that wand work of hers. Merlin – he couldn't stand healing spells, especially when Pansy was chanting the spells, it's like she enjoyed watching him squirm beneath her as she went through her work. Still, Harry frostily insisted that he stay in the same room as Daphne, in order to keep a hopeful eye on the blonde witch as she slept away her pain. It took a few heated words from Pansy and a smack to the face to make him try to get some sleep, or at least rest enough to heal his wounds – but Harry gave up after a while, choosing to ponder the day's events in silence.

His thoughts were interrupted by a distinct shuffling at the entrance to his room, his bunk facing the entrance to his and Daphne's current room. Alert and ready at first, Harry automatically reached for his wand which was currently resting on the ground next to this bunk, his eyes on the shadow cast behind the curtains separating the room. Harry's paranoia began to relax upon further scrutiny, his eyes taking in the sight of the familiar curvy form of Pansy.

"Pansy?" Harry called out, now sitting up on his elbow to get a better look at Pansy – who was now quietly slipping through the draping curtains and making her way through the tent, being careful enough to not make a sound. Though the danger had passed, both Harry and Pansy were on alert – it was hard not to, being man hunted daily brought paranoia to anyone. But still, both Pansy and Harry decided to relax for a few days, just enough to heal wounds and get themselves back on their feet. It was a surprise to Harry that Pansy allowed herself to rest, normally she'd be the one who paced around the room in a state of paranoia.

Then again, Harry knew that Pansy could easily be just as stubborn as he if Daphne weren't around to smack them. Pansy was the least hurt of the three, only just a few bruises and cuts marring her skin as she currently wore a shirt and form fitting trousers, her typical boots not on her feet as she approached Harry's bunk.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Was the first thing she said to Harry, a frown across her face.

"Good evening to you too, _Pansy_."

" _Shouldn't you_ be asleep?" Pansy repeated herself, taking on a snarky attitude.

Harry just rolled his eyes, already feeling tired. "I can't, okay? I've got too much on my mind."

"Well, that's new. Harry Potter is using his brain for once. Truly a _miracle_."

"Very funny, Pansy." ' _I've missed this, our daily sniping comments were a highlight of our Hogwarts years_.'

A satisfied smirk formed across Pansy's red lips, more delight than smug as she continued to look down at Harry. "So, how are your wounds?"

"Healing good – that wand work of yours works _wonders_ ," they both shared a laugh at that, Pansy was aware of Harry's discomfort of anything health related.

"Who would've thought that the great Harry Potter doesn't like simple healing spells."

"It's only when you're the one doing it, like a bloody menace you are."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Well, get used to it. I'm sure you'll need stitching up again before all of this is over."

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, running a hand through his messy hair simultaneously. ' _Over? We've been at this for a year now, with no end in sight._ '

She looked at Harry more intently, slowly raking her eyes up and down his body. Fresh bloodied bandages wrapped around his flesh, tightly wrapped around his arms, chest, and torso. It was all enough to send a cold jolt through her, her skin shivering as she looked at his injuries. No, he wasn't as broken as Daphne, but she still hated seeing Harry in his current state – regardless of how he gained the injuries. She was so used to seeing maybe a few broken bones from Quidditch, or the odd bruise from a fight – but looking at his injuries now, it filled her with dread. It was so frustrating, she felt like swatting him across the head! But Pansy knew she shouldn't be too hard on him; even through that rather dense head of his, she knew Harry had deep guilt for worrying her and Daphne like he did during their past battles. Or, at least she hoped he did – Pansy knew that Harry had a thirst for battle, to put down those who have caused pain and suffering to his loved ones. It left a weight in her chest, a heavy pressure which always surfaced when she tended to his wounds.

' _But we are fighting in a war, aren't we? I can't get on his back about everything he does… I should just keep my mouth shut and tend to his wounds whenever, at least then I'll be of some major use – a glorified healer._ '

Pansy hated thinking of her duties as such, but sometimes she felt more like a burden than anything else – sure she can patch up wounds, but what good was she in a fight? Although, it wasn't all bad, now that they'd all made big strides lately – the death of Bellatrix Lestrange being one of them. It just felt like they were on a never-ending war, one that'd tear apart everything she loved – especially Daphne and Harry.

' _I suppose I should get used to this, dancing with death daily and patching up my friends._ '

"Going to stare at me until I fall asleep?" Harry's words brought Pansy out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"I _said_ , are you going to stare at me until I fall asleep?" Harry repeated himself, annoyance getting the better of him as he looked up at Pansy. It wasn't like her to lose concentration so often, normally she'd be the one poking him out of his thoughts. Merlin only knew how much pressure Pansy was under, her steady hands and able body put to use as she patched us up daily – in order to keep the fight going.

"You didn't come in here to have a go at me, did you?"

"No, I'm not here to ' _have a go at you',_ " Pansy answered, her tone mimicking Harry's comically – much to the annoyance of Harry as she caught his glare.

Although there was no light in the room, Harry could still easily see her perfectly well against the provided moonlight draping into the room, her dark eyes focused on him. Her hands resting on her curvy hips, she gave Harry her 'be quiet' glare, a glare that he and Daphne knew too well when Pansy was determined to do what she wanted.

Harry could also see Pansy removing her clothes perfectly fine, starting at the buttons on her trousers.

"Pansy… What are you doing?" he asked, looking up and down at Pansy's form.

Surprised that Harry didn't even know what she was doing, Pansy ignored his question as she stepped out of her trousers, kicking them away. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

She swiftly undone the buttons on her shirt, the piece of clothing being thrown to the side as well. Pansy carried on with her underwear next, her bra and knickers being thrown to the side. Her pale skin standing out in the moonlight as Harry sat up on the bed. With the clutter of the room around them, it held and uncanny resemblance to their first experience together, only one year earlier…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Daphne?"

"For the third time, yes, I think it's a _promising_ idea – something that'd mix things up around here," Daphne replied, her tone calm as she idly inspected her painted nails.

Both Pansy and Daphne were currently sat on Harry's bed, their backs resting against the headboard. It wasn't weird for the two of them to be in Harry's room, the three of them being close friends to each other lead to them spending time in Harry's room – even when said owner of the room was currently in Quidditch practice.

"Would he really agree to it though? Even I've heard the rumours going around about him and _Bones,_ " Pansy spoke out, not hiding her disdain whilst resting her head on Daphne's shoulder with a sigh.

"Real or not, I'm sure Harry is just fooling around as usual. Besides, it's funny to watch Longbottom's face whenever he looks at Harry, looks like he's going to explode in a fit of rage," the two girls shared a smile at that, both aware of Longbottom's infatuation with Susan Bones.

"But still – this is Harry were talking about, we both know he wouldn't go near us like that unless we told him to." Daphne simply rolled her eyes at Pansy's comment, clamping down her growing annoyance at Pansy's words.

"Listen. Harry won't need any convincing when I ask him, I'm sure he'll be ready and eager – just like any other hot-blooded male."

Pansy decided to keep her mouth shut after that, thinking it'd be better not to get into an argument over Daphne's idea of 'adding something _special_ ' to their friendship. Pansy just couldn't help it, she knew what she was getting in to, and what it would lead to later – but Daphne had assured her that it was going to just be purely physical. ' _But these things always turn into something else, don't they?_ '

She ignored the growing paranoia in the back of her mind and focused on Daphne next to her, the blonde witch not even noticing Pansy's turmoil as she comfortably crossed her black stocking covered legs – Harry's sheets becoming even more crumpled as Daphne shuffled. ' _How can she be so calm about this?! I know Daphne might have a thing for Harry, but this is absurd! Including me in this little deal that we have yet to even ask Harry about!_ '

"Daphne… Can I ask you something?" Pansy said, lifting her head of Daphne's shoulder to look at her friend.

Daphne simply hummed in response, still observing her painted nails.

"You like Harry, don't you?" Pansy already noticed the little shake in Daphne's shoulders, the witch still looking down at her nails.

Daphne didn't reply immediately which worried Pansy, normally she's used to Daphne taking charge of any situation – getting in her comments when it matters, but this? It wasn't like her.

"Daphne?" Pansy prodded, reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder – which was stiff.

"Is it that obvious?" Daphne asked quietly, now turning to face Pansy whilst gnawing her bottom lip in agitation.

"A little, I mean, it's obvious to me at least – I don't think Harry has noticed though, well, knowing him, he's probably too dense too- "

Pansy's words were cut off at the sound of boots connecting to a wooden floor, the sound becoming clearer as the two witches looked towards the door. The two of them waited in silence as the sound edged closer to them, right up until it reached the door itself. The door finally opening to reveal a sweat covered Harry Potter.

Pansy felt a knot forming in her stomach at the sight of him. It's not like he was doing anything different, it's just the fact that she knows what's going to happen – glancing to her side again, Pansy noticed that Daphne has shaken off her nervous state and is now back to her normal self, alluring smile and blazing eyes back in place on her pretty face.

Harry simply throws us a curious glance whilst closing the door behind him, giving us both a long stare before smiling to himself – it's as if he's in on the plot as well, that he knows what's going to happen. It sends Pansy's head whirling even more. He shrugs off his Quidditch robes, the piece of green and silver cloth pooling at his feet as he reaches for the bottom of his shirt, his hands tightly grabbing the cloth as he pulls it over his head.

Pansy quickly turns away, preferring not to look at Harry's naked torso. So instead, Pansy turns to face Daphne again – who looks like she's completely forgotten that they were in a conversation. She's currently got a satisfied look on her face, something similar to that of a cat when its finally gotten their prey. I sigh to myself as I hear Harry's shirt and robe get flung near his bed, the smell of his body lingering in the air as his clothes travel past her.

' _Please get some clothes on Harry, anything really, something that'd cover up completely._ '

Pansy risks a glance at Harry, her grey eyes taking in his form whilst getting a full look at him as bends at the knee to remove his knee guards, the buckles proving tricky to work when sodden with rain and dirt. I frown at the gloves he's dumped on the ground, the stain of dry blood noticeable on the palm of the glove.

' _Did he get hurt again? Wouldn't be surprised with the way he plays._ '

Looking back up from the gloves, Pansy catches Harry's eyes – the startling green eyes easily noticeable through his dark locks as he looks up at both Daphne and Pansy, his eyes taking in the forms of both witches on his bed.

"Girls night?"

Pansy nods, not trusting her voice at the moment. Daphne briskly answers, her tone like honey as usual. "Just catching up, nothing too _interesting_."

Harry laughs to himself, knowing too well that their 'Girls night' meant something entirely different. "I hope you two haven't been talking about me again?"

Daphne laughs at his comment, her musical laughter soothing to both Harry and Pansy as the two of them shared identical smiles. "Only the good points, Harry," Daphne says through her laughter. Pansy leans back again, her shoulders comfortably snug against Daphne's as they lean their weight against each other – now she was calm, their usual banter and jokes were always something which calmed her, even to the point of distracting her from her previous turmoil.

It all goes comfortably silent as Harry flops down ungracefully onto his bed, his back flat against the mattress as his head nestles between the two witches – Daphne's small hand immediately threading through his dark locks as he closed his eyes in comfort.

"Harry." Daphne said softly, her hand still doing wonders through Harry's hair.

Harry grunted in response, his eyes still closed with a pleased look on his face – something akin to sleeping dog.

"Pansy and I were thinking that it's time for something… _different_ ," Pansy felt her heart thud in her chest at Daphne's words. ' _Good job Daphne, go straight to the point why don't you!_ '

"Different?" Harry says, still not even opening his eyes. Although he's not looking at the two of them, Pansy can tell he's aware of what's going on around him – from the stiffness of his muscles, and the lack of smile on his face.

And the way his Quidditch pants hang low on his hips… ' _Ok! Ok! Stop!_ ' Pansy mentally slaps herself, immediately everting her gaze away from Harry's form to look at Daphne as she speaks.

" _Very_ different…" That gets Harry's attention, his form immediately sitting up to twist around to face both Daphne and Pansy with a raised eyebrow.

"How different?" Harry questioned, now sitting in front of Pansy and Daphne.

Daphne glances at Pansy, her eyes burning intently - it's as if she's sending a silent message, one which Pansy doesn't want to get involved with.

"Pansy?" Harry said, now looking worried at the lack of response.

Pansy can already feel her cheeks heat up at the look Harry is sending her, not used to being put on the spot like this – especially from him.

"Just so you know, Harry, this wasn't my idea! I don't want to be a part of this! It was all Daphne's idea!" Her words came out in a rush, her gaze immediately turning away from her two friends to gaze down at her lap.

"Idea? What's she talking about, Daphne?" Harry said.

Daphne groaned to herself, her annoyance of anything Pansy coming back in large doses.

"Just come here," Daphne commanded with a roll of her eyes and a quick grab of Harrys arm, tugging him forward – Daphne's mouth to Harry's ear.

Pansy looked up from her lap, her confusion spiking as she looked at her two friends. Although she wasn't that far away from them, she couldn't hear anything that Daphne was saying – just the view of Daphne's red lips smirking as she talked and Harry's confused face forming into one of interest.

She continued to watch the two of them, Daphne being the only one talking whilst Harry just listened. ' _Maybe I should just leave? Slip out whilst the two of them are too busy. Yes, that sounds like an amazing idea._ '

Pansy was already making a move to get off the bed in a search for her shoes – but she was halted, halted in the shape of a grip on her wrist, the hand stopping her belonging to Harry – she looked up from her wrist to come face to face with him, close enough to feel the heat coming off his body – it was all enough to send a pleasant jolt through her.

"Harry?" she questioned, doing her best to stop her voice from trembling. She normally wasn't like this, she was used to butting heads with Harry, arguing over minor details, something she done regularly with him – but this? It wasn't a situation she had been in before, especially with a friend.

Harry said nothing as he pulled Pansy forward, their faces inches apart as the two looked at each other intently. It was as if time had halted for Pansy, her eyes catching a glimpse of Daphne smiling out of the corner of her eye, the smell of Harry now even more intense, and the closeness of her lips to his. It all made her head whirl even more.

Then Harry softly pressed his lips against Pansy's, as if he was touching a fine piece of cloth – not wanting to damage or break it. Then another kiss, this time more firmer as Pansy responded in the same manor, the grip on her wrist loosing allowing her to rest her hands on Harry's bare chest – the soft skin under her fingers feeling red hot as she dug her nails deep.

The sound of shuffling could be heard as Pansy lost the contact of Harry's lips against hers, she didn't even realise her eyes were closed until she opened them – to realise that Harry was now lying back on his bed next to Daphne, the two of them smiling as they looked up at Pansy.

"I was enjoying that…" Pansy started, frowning at the two of them.

"I could see that." Daphne replied, a smug look forming on her face.

' _Oh, so you're going to playing like that_? _I'll show you, Greengrass!_ ' She didn't give Daphne any more room to talk as she hastily placed herself across Harry's lap, her legs comfortably placed either side of his legs.

"I thought you didn't want to be a part of this?" Daphne said sarcastically. Pansy didn't even have to look at her to know she had a victorious smile on her lips.

"Shush now, I'm busy…" Pansy's hands started working on Harry's Quidditch pants, the fastenings becoming quickly undone.

' _Maybe just once is enough…_ '

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cool breeze passed through the tent and crawled up the back of Pansy's bare skin. She didn't waver through; instead, she held her ground – her shoulders tensing as she inhaled deeply to release a calming breath. Harry couldn't help but be amazed by Pansy's appearance in the moonlight, sure he'd seen her like this before, but in this type of situation? No, she gave off the appearance of a Patronus charm on a dark night.

"Won't you be cold like that?" was all Harry said to Pansy. He didn't really need to say anything to know where this was going. He didn't really want Pansy to not be in the state she was in – Harry wanted her company, but didn't want to put Pansy in another awkward position. They'd only slept together once, back in Hogwarts – she wasn't like Daphne in that regard, both Harry and Daphne continuing their agreement even on the run.

"I've ran out of magical ointment that we had left, and it's too cold tonight to sleep by myself. So, this is the best option." Pansy replied, not wavering in the slightest as Harry fixed her with a look she knew too well – as if saying "Oh, really?" She took two steps over to Harrys' beside and kneeled beside him.

"And, I've been wanting this for a while now," she said as she slipped under the blanked next to Harry.

"Besides, after all that's happened today… I just want to feel safer again, here, with you." Pansy couldn't stop herself from trembling that time as she spoke, disgusted and pained at the memory of what had happened earlier in the day. Harry bared his teeth at her words, his anger not directed at Pansy. Just the simple mention of it made his blood boil as he thought back at the day's events; what they'd done, what had happened to Daphne, Pansy's worried state, and the lives he'd took.

Feeling the smoothness of her pale skin against his flesh brought instant comfort to him, and Harry was able to put a lid on his anger as Pansy nestled into his side. "I'm not hurting you like this, right?" she asked before resting her head on his shoulder – her short black hair tickling Harry's skin.

"Nah, you're fine there," Harry reassured. "It's all over. You don't need to worry anymore." Both knew that was a lie, but it didn't matter to either of them. For the moment, all that mattered was that both Daphne and Pansy were safe.

The two of them lay down on the bunk for untold minutes it seemed, listening to the wind howling through the tent provided a sense of comfort for the two. The snow continued to come down heavy, the soft patter of snowfall against the tent made its eerie sound. Pansy laid her arm across Harry's chest, her cheek now resting on his shoulder; she could easily hear his steady heartbeat as the heat from his body pooled into her. Pansy tried to absorb as much as she could, for rarely they could relax like this. Yet, Pansy still felt on edge.

Breaking the silence, Pansy spoke without even raising her head. "I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to annoy you."

"Hm?" Harry questioned with his typical grunt, in an attempt to pinpoint whether Pansy had something that needed an apology. He couldn't think of anything, sure, she'd only barked at him about his wounds. Was it that?

"Just before, when I came in here. About your wounds and about you getting some sleep," she recounted as a knot formed in her stomach. She though back on it now, how she demeaned herself to be a glorified medic, and how she hounded him about his recklessness. "I didn't mean to- "Pansy tried to again to get her words out as best she could, but her mind wouldn't work with her. She felt like she had to explain that her past words didn't hold any malice, that it just her paranoia getting the better of her temper. Through all their past bickering that the two of them threw at each other over the years – most of it due to her protectiveness of her friends, Pansy admitted – she couldn't bear to have Harry be angry at her. He was her anchor, and she was his – well, she hoped she was.

"You don't need to say sorry," Harry replied. "We've both said some stupid shit to each other." Yes, Harry was annoyed at the time with Pansy's words. But now he's just used to it, easily shrugging off anyone's words whenever they say something. However, looking back, he could've handled things a lot better. Memories of how the two of them would argue at Hogwarts about anything, then be perfectly normal minutes later – it still sent Harry into a twist today. He can still remember that Pansy had cried a few times in their past arguments, how the fresh tears brimmed in her eyes and threatened to fall down her cheeks – right up until the point where Daphne would come in, hexing and smacking us both until we sorted it out.

"We both want what's best for all of us, especially now. We let our emotions get in the way… but maybe it's not such a bad thing." Harry wasn't sure what he was saying at this point, just that he hoped it'd calm Pansy. He was used to girls only wanting one thing from him, and that suited him fine. But all this personal talk? It wasn't one of his strongest points. All Harry wanted at this moment was to make Pansy feel better, to tell her that he was sorry – in his own broken way.

"All I know is that, you're on the most honest people that I know. Yeah, sometimes you're annoying – you might even open your big mouth at the wrong time – but never in a way to try and make me feel small. Well, there was that one time back in fifth year- "Pansy pocked his cheek with her finger, "-but still. Don't think about changing that about yourself. I need this in you – Daphne as well."

Pansy sighed in relief but failed to choke back the small sob that she let out, nor the tears that welled in her eyes – much to her annoyance. Before they could even fall, Harry used his finger to catch Pansy's tears. ' _This guy… When did he start acting like this._ ' She thought as he pressed feather light kisses across her lids and forehead. Harry's actions only made Pansy hate herself even more; she wondered why she even doubted herself. Pansy now realised that Harry was something more than a friend – although, nothing romantic, but something deeper than friendship, something she hoped that would last for eternity.

Still, with Harry and Daphne she found a place that gave her something entirely different. Deep down, Pansy knew that no matter her lack of skill with spells and mediocre healing skills, she would always be a stranger in this world of blood and death, either for her wand-play or because she wasn't competent enough. She felt this isolation even with those she felt the most kinship with. Even in her early years of just her and Daphne, being her most trusted friend, she would always feel small compared to her. Then Harry became her friend, and Pansy wanted him to be anywhere be near her for so long. This was until Daphne had bridged the pieces together for the two of them. Soon after, Pansy found herself drawn to him, not in the way the various girls he played around with, but as a cherished friend.

Harry continued to place soft kisses across her face, his lips slowly making the journey down towards hers. When he reached them, he plated a tend kiss, as soft as his previous ones. As each one passed, they last longer, became firmer. Soon, Pansy was returning them in full motion, letting their tongues come together as they tasted each other. Harry held her tight, deepening their kiss further. A heat pooled in Pansy, from the pit of her stomach to the heat in her cheeks, but at the time same, a sense of unease swam in her.

"We shouldn't be doing this right now…" Pansy whispered through their as lips as her unease increase inside her.

"I know," Harry mumbled into between kisses, despite his words, Harry continued their joining. Both were aware of Daphne's presence not so far away from them, and the paranoia of being detected by intruders outside; wards and a cloth tent only lasted for a certain amount of time. Not only that matter, the issue of Daphne's health came clear to their minds. How could they indulge in themselves while Daphne lay in her own bunk meters from theirs, struggling with her current state? It saddened her daily to think that they could lose Daphne any day. How could she and Harry carry on the fight with just the two of them?

Harry could sense her unease; he gently nuzzled his forehead against hers, their noses barely touching as he whispered softly to her, only to her, "Hey, hey. It's going to be alright, everything will be okay." Pansy wasn't sure if he was referring to their current predicament or Daphne's health or both, but Pansy hoped that they became true, so very badly. So, for tonight at least, everything would be – she would let herself free. Pansy smiled up at him, a rare honest smile that showed how much trust she placed in her best friend. The two re-joined their lips, rougher than before as they embraced together, preparing to give each other a much-needed release.

Still entranced in their kiss, Harry manoeuvred his free hand down the curve of Pansy's back, passing her backside with a light caress, running his fingertips along the inner of her thigh. As he felt around her willing centre, Pansy unwillingly began to remove her lips from his, letting out a silent moan as Harry's fingers drew nearer to her sodden entrance – all the while teasing her with long strokes around her centre.

She was already rising, growing more wet as Harry continued to play with her folds. Harry finally decided to enter one finger into her, causing his friend to gasp out as she arched against his body. The action only intensified her pleasure as Harry's finger went deeper inside her, stroking her slick inner walls as far as he could reach. As she gasped to herself, letting out a light moan of delight escape her lips, both knew that they wanted to feel more.

Removing his finger from Pansy, leaving her to bask in content, Harry tried to manoeuvre himself on top of her as quick as he could. Unfortunately, the wounds from the days even caught up to him, and were not complying with his current need, and he bit back a curse as he fell back. "Harry!" Pansy shouted as she shot up from her position, concern masking her pale face.

Harry placed his hand over one of the wounds that was threatening to reopen after mending, speckles of blood seeping through the white bandages. "I'm fine," he reassured her, attempting again to move which only resulted in another in him wincing in pain again. ' _Fucking wounds, all of the time to get injured!_ '

"I told you not to strain yourself," Pansy repeated with a hint of annoyance in her voice, the voice she used whenever she berated Harry. Placing her palm flat on Harry's chest to prevent him from moving again, a sudden hint of lust glinted in her eyes as she breathed, "Let me take care of you," Pansy's lips grazing his own. Enjoying how the war defined muscle felt under her finger tips, how Harry would squirm under her touch, Pansy's hand drifted past his naval, then finally settling on the waistband of his pants.

Raising an amused eyebrow, Harry didn't need to guess what Pansy's intent what, but he decided to indulge anyway, "And how are you going to take care of- " before biting down on his lip when Pansy snuck her small hand beneath the hem. Her hand just as adventurous as his earlier, Pansy finally found what she was looking for, not surprised when his cock was already half hard. Hesitantly at first, she began drawing her fingers up his tick length, letter her fingers playfully dance upon his sensitive skin. Harry released a hangered breath and a shudder at the sensation, which pleased Pansy to know that she was at least getting this right, that she was capable of getting a response from him – even after so long. It gave her much needed confidence to go further.

Now using the full extent of her hand, Pansy firmly grasped Harry, starting at his base in order to firmly pull up his shaft. Harry's groans came from frequently as she toyed with his wet tip with her index finger, only to pull her palm back down in the same manor. She kept on doing the same process again and again, only her pace becoming quicker with each cycle. Harry soon found it hard to control his breath, Pansy's small hands working wonders as he groans became louder.

Harry couldn't bear it anymore – he needed to be inside of her, needed to feel her slick walls around him. Again, Harry tried to take control of his own body by getting up, but Pansy easily pushed him back down once again. "I _told_ you," she reminded, the commanding tone arising in her voice again, "that I will take _care_ of you." To prove her point, she gave his cock a rough squeeze – hard to enough to prove a point, but not hard enough to cause pain. It was all enough to make Harry reconsider getting up and reopening his wounds again. Still, Harry couldn't stop his annoyed glare at Pansy, and she returned it in full favour. For a time, the two of them stared at each other, just as they did back in their Hogwarts years, bickering and arguing throughout the day. This time though, they argued as deep friends: they both wanted to take charge, and please the other, have pleasure given to the, but definitely not to the expense to the other. That, and the two were always butting heads, regardless of their situation.

Eventually, Harry gave in, licking his dry lips. "Whatever you say, _Parkinson_." ' _Merlin, she can still be a bitch when she wants to be_ ,' Harry though. No matter how much he loved his best friend, a part of her would always be pushy and overbearing to him. Pleased with Harry's answer, Pansy sent Harry a smug smirk before releasing her him, she sat up, and planted a mocking kiss on the corner of his lip. The odd gesture seemingly pleasing her, since Harry returned her smile in return.

Pansy started at his pants, a very obvious thick bulge present. A mischievous grin on her face, as she was satisfied with her work on Harry. ' _Play time over, Harry. I won't make you wait any longer_ ,' she thought to herself while she began to pull at his pants and underwear, releasing Harry from the material as she slipped them over his ankle and threw them in the direction of her own discarded clothes. The frosty air jolted Harry's new exposed skin, making him painfully hard. At the sight of his cock, Pansy couldn't help the blood that rushed to her cheeks, nor the aversion of her eyes for a second before returning her gaze. ' _Get a grip! It's not the first time I've seen it… Well, the last time I did see it was back in Hogwarts. And that was a while ago..._ ' Acting with more vigour than she intended, she swiftly mounted Harry, almost sending herself flying as she lost her balance slightly. Harry quickly caught on, his hand tightly gripping her by the hip, steadying her hovering body.

"Easy Parkinson, don't want to hurt yourself, do you?" Harry joked, attentively rubbing and massaging her soft flesh with his thumb.

Pansy frowned, her embarrassment and annoyance getting the better of her, "Shut up, Harry," tempted to smack his hand away, but relented against it. Trying to ready herself as best she could, Pansy slowly lowered herself upon Harry's cock. Feeling his thickness against her wetness, she shuddered at the feeling, heat intensifying at her centre. But when she tried lowering herself further, Pansy found that she couldn't move an inch further.

' _Great time to freeze up, Parkinson!'_ Pansy through as her thighs hovered about Harry's. Pansy couldn't believe that she was getting a dose of nerves now, of all times to get them. She'd slept with Harry before, but that was years ago now. ' _Maybe it's because it's been too long, or I'm not as capable as I think I am._ '

Harry, in the meantime, smirked at Pansy's hesitance. ' _She's over-thinking again, trust Pansy to over-think in a time like this. Good old Parkinson._ ' Growing impatient, Harry finally decided to do what Pansy put him on his back for: take charge. Taking Pansy by surprise, Harry gripped her hip in one hand, taking himself tightly in the other. He teased her with the crown of his cock, running it along her sodden slit before he sheathed himself into her, gradually moving his other hand from her hip to her shapely backside. Pansy released a choked moan of delight, gradually becoming more accustomed again to Harry's girth and length. She was able to take him to the hilt, basking in the feeling of the fullness inside her.

Watching her shudder in pleasure above him, Harry asked teasingly, "You alright up there?" smirking just so much to show his canines.

Pansy didn't reply to his teasing words: instead, she tightened her thighs around Harry's hips, locking him in place, and she began to trail the tip of her down from her collarbone. Harry could easily see her small breasts twinge as her fingertip lightly passed over her left nipple, the sight of her dusty pink nipple causing his heart to beat. Her finger continued downward, over her slim stomach and her belly button, until she reached her small black curls. Harry look at her with a challenging gaze, glancing between her fingers and her face, which was now casting Harry a sultry smirk. Pansy drew circles around her curls with her fingers, each time drawing ever closer to her clit. Then, when she was just inches away, she would pull away and start over again – at the same time bringing her free hand to softly caress her breasts even more.

Pansy paid Harry no mind while doing so: she was so entranced with her own body, swimming deep with the pleasure flowing through her. Harrys' impatience grew once more, his irritation getting the better of him through Pansy's persistent teasing. However, he couldn't help but find Pansy's display alluring and arousing, which was the worst part. Earlier she was just normal Pansy, his friend who he'd slept with that one time in Hogwarts, but this was totally different. She had similarities to Daphne, round rear, curvy hips, and delicate features which complicated well. But she knew how to make it work for her – and it was working well. He wanted her so much right now; sure, he knew Pansy had matured a lot, but this? It was something new to him about Pansy.

Pansy was making it very clear that she was calling the shots on this, so he had no choice to let her continue – unless he wanted to risk reopening his wounds again. He couldn't win – not that losing right now didn't seem all that bad.

' _I should really stop…_ ' Pansy being thinking as her fingers threaded their way to Harry's black curls, making their way up and down the muscled valley of Harry's lower abdomen. Pansy was just as eager as Harry was, to get things started, oh yes. Her body already felt like it was on fire and was beginning to gleam with sweat, a devilish part of her wanted to go right ahead and pleasure herself right there with Harrys' help or not. A bit too forward for her usual reserved nature, Pansy admitted, but she wanted to remind him fully that she was the one in control at the moment – especially of her own body – even if she did put a halt on her pleasure at the moment. Whether being a best friend or a lover, Harry was by far Pansy's toughest job in her life, trying to control and cooperate the beast that is Harry Potter. Though she grew to understand that he really did have the best intentions for his close friends in mind, Pansy wasn't about to forget that Harry sometimes went into battle like a wild and untamed Dog. She knew too well that Harry was proud of his unruly behaviour, not wanting to be tied down. But for the moment, he had someone to tame him. And besides, if Daphne got what she wanted from him, then he'd have two tamers keeping him grounded.

She took his left hand into her own and brought it up to her pale face, allowing to brush against her breasts, delighting in the feeling of his hand grazing her erect nipple. Then, Pansy traced her lips with one of his fingers, the feeling of his rough and scarred tips on her soft, pink lips electrifying his entire body; the feeling doubled when she placed the tip between her lips. She didn't fully encircle his enter finger between her plump lips – just the tip remained as she held it firmly between her white teeth, teasingly tickling it with her tongue.

Finally, she released her on Harry's hips, allowing to move freely inside of her at last – much to Harry's delight as he moved immediately. He knew it was to not wise to begin without her permission, but Harry could already see Pansy's glinting eyes which held anticipation by the way her sweaty body quivered from the small movements he made – reminding her that he was deep inside. Pansy leaned down, causing both of them to gasp in pleasure as her lower body rose up from Harry's length. Her lips grazed the corner of his mouth as she breathed out her words.

" _Now_ , I'm ready," Pansy confirmed, setting her sweet pink lips on his, engaging him in a deep kiss that he was more than willing to partake in; Pansy could tell that Harry had finally learned his lesson tonight. They savoured their kiss for a few seconds, their tongues melting together – but Pansy departed from his lips, already sitting up and rolling her hips back and forth, engaging their rhythmic dance at a steady by hugely satisfying pace.

As Pansy worked herself on top of him, Harry busied himself with his hands, at first roughly gripping the cheeks of her backside, deepening Pansy's fervour as he trickled his fingers along the base of her spine and rear. Once he was done there, he made his way to cup her breasts, kneading and pinching each nipple between his fingers. The feeling was so much, Pansy strongly bit her lip as she dug her nails into Harry's chest, the sweat gliding between the valley of her breasts. Harry didn't mind the pain, since this was what Pansy wanted and was doing a delicious job at distracting him – despite the irony that she was injuring him even more. Once Pansy realised what she was doing, she gasped, almost halting their lovemaking had Harry not continued where she left, thrusting deep into her from below. This time, Pansy released a gasp of she unclenched her nails from his chest, smothering her palms over the ripples of muscle as she arched back.

Pansy fully immersed herself in every sensation: the beads of sweat rolling down her pale skin; her short black hair sticking to her forehead, Harry's hands exploring every inch of her skin, the feeling him deep inside her as she rode him – wave after wave of pleasure flowing through her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so good.

" _Listen. Harry won't need any convincing when I ask him, I'm sure he'll be ready and eager – just like any other hot-blooded male."_

Words spoken by Daphne years earlier were still fresh in her mind. It was the first time that Pansy realised Harry meant something more to her, something that she and Daphne could spend countless hours with.

Harry was suddenly cast out of her reverie at the sight of Pansy's smile and tears, a smile which didn't hold anything else – just pure happiness. Bewildered, Harry managed to prop himself on up on his elbows, promptly halting Pansy's movements.

"What's wrong?" he asked, preparing to reach out to her. Maybe she'd returned to thinking too much? Instead, it was Pansy who leaned down to him, resting her body flat against his.

"Nothing's wrong, just remembered something," she began to say, still smiling whilst wiping away the tears. "It's just that, I remembered something that Daphne said, back in Hogwarts. It's silly, really."

He felt it then: his heart thumping in his chest for an instant and then starting all over again at the sight of how beautiful Pansy smiled at him, her red cheeks making her glow in passion. Those dark lovely pools of grey stared down at him, as mesmerizing as the day he first laid eyes upon them, only they were filled with contentment that he never witnessed before. Her tears made her all the more breath-taking in that moment, though he prepared to whisk them away. This beautiful, strong, confident woman gave Daphne and him so much; she always gave it her all, and yet she never asked for anything in return all her sacrifice, except for this. Harry knew then that he wanted nothing more than to see her smile like this, all the time.

"Your rather beautiful when you smile like that, you know?" Harry cupped Pansy's face in his palm. She didn't need to speak to tell what he was asking for; she also answered without words, placing her hand over his, caressing it until he was ready.

Harry finally worked up the effort to sit slightly up, his body straining against him. Keeping hold of her right cheek and the small dip of her back to steady himself, Harry pulled Pansy firmly against his toned chest, pressing his lips on her neck, grazing lightly with his teeth. Harry could feel the burn of pain on his chest, but wounds be damned. He wanted her to understand just how much she meant to him as well, and the depth of his willingness to please and server her - as a friend and a lover.

He began slowly, pulling himself out of her wet depths halfway, but then pushed back in with a powerful thrust. Harry continued this for several moments, watching as Pansy threw her head back in pleasure, give Harry access to her exposed slim neck, where he back nipping on her salty flesh. But as nipping turned into biting, Pansy released a gasp of surprise and pleasure when Harry finally bit softly into her, leaving a small, dark welt on her pale skin. Harry did this once more, leaving another bite on the other side of her neck, before making his way down the slope of her breast. Harry agonizingly slowly sucked on her dusty pink nipples, using his own tongue to circle around the areola of each, but only went as far as nibbling on each erect bud. The whole process was enough to make Pansy's moans get caught in her throat, the only way for her to get a hold of the situation was to grasp tightly against the rippled flesh of Harry's muscular back.

Now that they were both sitting upright, Pansy wrapped her shapely legs around Harry's, loose enough for them to continue their rhythm. She hugged closer to him, pressing her breasts against Harrys' chest to feel the contrast between her soft flesh and his solid body, letting her hands roam freely over his back and neck. ' _He's so strong, no wonder girls found him irresistible_ ,' she thought as she rested her cheek on his shoulder, her laboured breathing tickling his neck. Pansy was attracted to Harry for several reasons when it came to his personality, but she wouldn't lie to herself by denying that she found Harry's incredibly handsome in build and appearance; most women did, much to her and Daphne's dismay. She could tell by how they stared at his lean body: pale skin, muscles not overly ripped, dark but chiselled face. To think that several other women would want to be her right now made Pansy smug – and even a tad bit possessive. Although, she'd never admit that to anyone.

"You're happy… right now… right?" Pansy breathed out between pants. She didn't mean for it to all come out at once.

Harry leaned his head back, slowing down his pace slightly; he took Pansy's chin tightly between his fingers, seeing the annoyance in her eyes that was present from his touch. "Now that," Harry began, leaning forward to capture her lips in a brief kiss as he continued pumping into her. "Is a stupid question."

Harry could feel himself edging closer and closer to his release. He moved his hands to her bottom, smirking at her still annoyed look.

"Never change, Pansy."

Using his hands, Harry began encouraging Pansy to bounce on top of him, increasing their moments but never breaking eye-contact.

"You're great the way you are."

They became totally zoned out within each other as they began to reach their height. Harry began thrusting into her rougher than before, but Pansy was totally at peace, as he was also. It was as if nothing was on their minds, now the war, not the death, not Daphne's injuries, mattered at that moment. The two of them were joined, both body and soul.

They both came in succession to one another, Pansy's head thrown back and releasing a car that threatened to awaken even the unconscious Daphne. She stopped before that soft cry to turn into a scream, but she still had to bite down hard onto her bottom lip before giving short gasps upon her release. While her body trembled, and her breasts heaved, Harry climaxed with a low growl, feeling Pansy's wet walls clench around his cock as he released himself inside of her. Pansy continued to tremble as she rested her chin no the crook of his neck, clinging to Harry as the two of them basked in the ecstasy of their moment.

"Harry…" Pansy whispered his name gently as her rocking began to ease off to a complete halt. Staying deep inside her, Harry held her as tightly as his euphoria began to wane off. Pansy lifted her head, starting at Harry with pleased eyes as they joined for a heavy kiss, not caring that either of them were out of breath. So distracted with their kiss that they didn't even notice themselves losing their balance, Pansy's weight falling into Harry's as the two fell back with a thud.

"Fuck…" he responded, the impact of their fall doing wonders to his wounded chest. They continued to kiss regardless, Harry running one hand up and down Pansy's slick back with the other weaving through the black strands of her hair, while Pansy caressed his face.

Before long, the pair disconnected from each other, rolling over onto their sides with the legs intertwined, Harry sneaking his right arm under Pansy's body. She could already tell that Harry was in far less pain than before, judging from the pressure that was being used to hold her tight. Harry wrapped that same arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him to stop her shivering. With their heat dissipating and the winter air still pooling into the tent, she hadn't even noticed just how cold it actually was. Pansy instinctively reached for the blanked, passively pulling it over her entire body except for her head, with the blanket stopped under Harry's collar bone. She looked up at him, seeing Harry giving her that amused and cheeky smile that he regularly showed so often.

"We'll be doing this more often, right?" Harry began to coax as he swiped away the glaze of sweat from Pansy's brow with his left hand.

She frowned, but it looked more like a victorious smirk instead. "Maybe we could even ask Daphne to join us when she's all healed up – then you'll have to contend with the two of us keeping you down!" They both broke into a chuckle as they settled into their embrace, the feelings of contentment still ripe within her.

Calm settled over them soon after; Pansy could feel herself giving into the sweet stupor as Harry began to light run his hand along the curves of her waist. It was a very soothing and hypnotic sensation in the afterglow of their romp, and Pansy was definitely looking forward to doing this more often if Harry could keep himself out of harm's way. Pansy couldn't help but relax and close her lids, the day's events catching up to her.

"Let's just get some sleep now, alright?" Pansy said aloud, not turning to face Harry.

Frowning at not getting a response, she turned around ready to raise her voice again, but stopped dead at what she saw. Apparently, Harry had already give her an answer. His eyes were closed, only the soft sound of his breathing could be heard as she looked at him in bewilderment. Rather than be annoyed, Pansy laughed to herself. She crooked her head up so that she could kiss Harry's lips, not worried that she might wake him up.

"Good night, Harry." Pansy whispered, taking Harry's free hand in her own, laying it over her.


End file.
